fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer
|romanji = Raitoningu Meiku: Tōruzu Hanmā |name = Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer |parent magic = Lightning-Make |user = Keine Tachibana}} Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer ( , Raitoningu Meiku: Tōruzu Hanmā lit. Lightning Molding Magic: Hammer of the Vile Lightning King): Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer is a Lightning-Make spell which allows the caster to manifest an enormous hammer composed entirely out of lightning from the heavens that can be used to pulverize everything in sight. Description When performing Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer, Keine focuses intently, before pulsing the magical energy hewn from her Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they induce the usual fusion of magical energies and eternano; from here, Keine, through her mental commands alone, modifies the conceptional properties of those arcane properties as to transmogrify their very existence into that of electrons, which are a subatomic particle, with a negative elementary electric charge and may move almost at the speed of light. Electrons are known to take part in various fundamental interactions, not limited to but including gravitational, electromagnetic, and weak interactions, constantly generating electricity that powers various appliances such as radios, motors, and many other things. In accordance to her willpower, Keine is able to alter the movements of these electrons in any way that she wishes, resulting in the full power of Lightning Magic manifesting as the ability to do anything as long as it involves electricity, presence and flow of electric charge, being a form of energy that comes in positive and negative forms, that occur naturally or is produced; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields, a vector field that shows the direction that a positively charged particle will move; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning - however, unlike traditional Lightning Magic, Keine moves the electrons that she manifests through the modification of magical power and eternano, maneuvering them to where they are compacted tightly together but are still able to move around in a somewhat free manner. By doing this, Keine is able to induce Shape Transformation in order to manipulate her lightning as through it is in a more malleable state, being to Keine's will, allowing it be reshaped into a new form, reshaping it into whatever she imagines by expanding, shaping and solidify the lightning into anything that she deems suitable on a whim – in the case of Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer, Keine continues the casting process as she swipes both of her arms in a circular motion until the bottom of her hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards, causing the lightning to manifest in front of her, as she molds her lightning into the form of an enormous hammer with a mallet-esque appearance, its size expanding and contracting in accordance to her thoughts. This hammer is known to be a lightning-created replica of Mjölnir, the signature weapon of the Norse god Thor which was a hammer crafted out of iron gifted to him by the dwarves; the Norsemen believed that the sound of thunder was made by Thor hurling it at his foes. As per the utilization of the concept of symbolism, Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer takes upon all of the properties that Mjölnir was known for, granting it immense destructive power and potential as a weapon. Each and every strike that Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer delivers that lands upon a solid surface, no matter if it is organic, inorganic, or even supernatural, releases a noticeable propagating disturbance known as a shockwave which travels across the ground in a manner that causes it to fan outwards, dealing even more damage over a wide area to the point that even so much as approaching Keine while Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer is manifested is effectively the opponent foolishly entering a radius of instant death. Crashing down upon the opponent like a bolt of lightning descends from the heavens to crash down upon the barren earth, Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer possesses the ability to paralyze and electrocute Keine's target in conjunction with exposing them to an incredibly high voltage of electricity, more often than not sending them careening across the earth or simply paralyzing them to the point that they are forced into a stationary position, leaving her foe in a helpless state and unable to defend themselves against Keine's next strike - these tremendous amounts of lightning are also capable of being emitted in the form of straight golden blasts of electricity which can not only deal large amounts of damage by themselves, but also possess Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer's paralyzing properties as well as controlling electromagnetism, causing anything metallic in close proximity to Keine while she is wielding the hammer to fall under her complete command, though she commonly utilizes this property to prevent inorganic matter and the like from obstructing her combat. Thanks to Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer's property of functioning like a boomerang, if Keine throws it at anything, it never misses, and never flies so far as not to return to her hand and thus it will return to her hand despite any intervening obstacles or distance, at one point following her over two continents, obeying her as if the weapon possessed a will of its own - this allows her to utilize her skill with throwing javelins more suited towards spearmanship with her hammersmanship by converting this knowledge into skill in regards to the hammer throw, something only further boosted by her utilization of telekinetic properties which possess such strength that even after the hammer is severely damaged, they will still persist and allow Lightning-Make: Thor's Hammer to return to Keine - she can also use this power by holding onto the hammer and pointing it towards any direction, rendering her capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. Trivia *The spell's name and function is a reference to Thor's hammer in Norse mythology, Mjolnir. Category:Lightning-Make Spells Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus